A Great Start
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: Tonks is off to Hogwarts for the first time! On the train, she sees her cousin, Sirius, and they have some fun with Malfoy Lucious, and Tonks' Metamorphagus ability. Please RR!


When I arrived at the Hogwarts Express, train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I knew I would be different in many ways. First, my name, Nymphadora. What kind of person names their kid Nymphadora. But, I guess, what do you expect from someone named Andromada. Secondly, my muggle clothes. I don't think anyone brought only hot pink, purple and lime green t-shirts. The last, and biggest thing that makes me unique, is I'm a metamorphumas, no, metamorcamus, well whatever. It means that I can change my appearance whenever and to whatever I want. Everyone thinks it must hurt a lot, because of the look on my face, but I personally think it tickles.

I went to King's Cross Station with my parents. I said good-bye to them before I crossed the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. I was wearing a pair of faded jeans, my favorite t-shirt, a hot pink 'Weird Sisters' one, with matching hair. It was hot pink, and just sitting on my shoulders. People saw me and waved to me, most of them I had never seen before. I just grinned and waved back. I love attention, and this hair colour always brought it.

I found a compartment all to myself. A couple of girls came in a few minutes later. One of them just stared at my hair, while the other timidly asked, "Could we sit with you?"

"Of course!" I said, making some room. They looked about my age.

"So, what's your name?" The same girl asked.

I grimaced, "Nymphadora Tonks," I mumbled, "But just call me Tonks. It's my last name. I absolutely HATE my first!" Both of the girls giggled. The one stopped staring at my hair. "And what are your names?" I asked them.

"Beth Brooph," the girl who was staring at my hair said, "And I'm the exact opposite of you. I hate my last name! Seriously, Brooph!" I laughed.

"Anna-Marie Des-Ploche," the other girl groaned, "It's a nightmare, having a double-hyphenated name! Anyway, just call me Anna, or Marie, but not both."

"You know, that's a pretty cool coinsedance," I said, "We all hate some part of our names. Not very common in groups of friends "

We rode on the train talking non-stop for almost four hours. When the subject came to our heritage, I shifted uncomfortable. Blood was a touchy subject in my family. "I'm a muggle-born. I have loads to learn, not just magic, but terms, sports and other stuff. I'm excited though, I mean…magic. If you don't like something, just flick your wand and change it! That's so cool!"

"I'm a pure-blood witch. My family has been magic for ten generations! Don't worry though, my family isn't one of those who disses muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and 'blood traitors', that is my family! Thank god we aren't like those Blacks, you have to watch out for them!" Anna said.

"Ah yes, I had wondered who would be the first to bring up my family," I said, "Yes, sadly, I am related to the Blacks. My mother was one, but her family disowned her when she married my father, who is a muggle. She was glad though, she hated them all. Except for her cousin, Sirius."

"Who's talking about me?" A male voice, quite like a bark called out. It was Sirius, my favorite cousin, the only other disowned Black, "Why, if it isn't my second favorite cousin, Nymphadora!" He scooped me up into a great big hug.

"Second favorite cousin?" I asked in half mock-anger, half mock-hurt, "Who's your first?"

"Why, your mother of course! I don't really have any others, do I?" I laughed. He winked. "Now, who are these lovely ladies sitting with you?"

"Oh sorry! This is Beth and Anna. Beth, Anna, this is Sirius, my cousin, you know, the one I was talking about."

"Hi," they both said shyly. I knew exactly why. Sirius was hot. At least, in other girls' opinions, I couldn't say that, it would be too weird, he's my cousin after. Every girl at Hogwarts wanted to go out with him. His raven black hair hung gracefully around his face, and his so-called, 'charning smile' melted every girl's heart.

"Hey Padfoot!" Another male called out. He also had raven black hair, but it was extremely messy and stuck out at odd angles. He was really cute, and he winked at me, while he asked Sirius in a mock-mother tone, "Where are your manners?"

I saw two more boys behind him. One was tall, with brown hair and was very pale. He was also cute. The other was short, fat and had mousy blonde hair.

"Sorry! Guys, this is my cousin, Nymphadora, but just call her Tonks, she hates Nymphadora, and her two friends Beth and Anna. Girls, these are my best friends, James, Remus, and Peter," Sirius introduced.

Hey, aren't you Anna-Marie Des-Plouche, Harold-Jean's daughter?" James asked Anna. He obviously had some wizard blood in him.

Anna nodded, "But just call me Anna or Marie, not both. Now, aren't you Jack and Abby Potter's son?" James nodded, "Yes, my dad knows your parents very well."

"Hey," Remus interrupted, "Aren't you that cousin of Sirius' who is a metamorphagus?"

That's it! "Yes, I am," I replied.

"Could you show us your special 'talent'?"

"Sure!" I was pretty sure I needed to, since Beth, Anna, and Peter were all looking at me confused. James and Remus looked interested, and Sirius was half-proud, half-smirking. "I'm going to need a mirror. I'm going ot have lessons, so I won't need one, but I do now."

"I have one," Beth exclaimed and pulled a small hand-held mirror out of her bag. I looked into it, scrunched up my face-in the usual pained expression-and consentrated on a look of a strict with I knew of and I knew who was at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. I scrunched up my face and consentrated harder and after the many gasps I heard, I succedded. When I looked back into the mirror, I saw Professor McGonagall looking back at me. It was a perfect imitation.

"Holy cow!" James whispered.

"Amazing!" Peter squeaked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Head Boy Potter, and his gang. Well, I didn't think you were that desperate! Trying to get first years to go out with you, even though I don't think even they are that stupid!" A drawling voice came from a boy I couldn't see. I decided to use my new appearance to my advantage.

"Mr. Malfoy," I said calmly, stepping past the others, "I don't think you should be talking like that to anyone, especially people of higher authority, just like Mr. Potter."

"Potter's no better thatn I am!" Malfoy cried.

"Ten points from Slytherin," I said.

"And. Another ten for saying that remark to these darling first years!" James said, then turned to his friends, "The Head Boy is allowed ot do that!"

"You didn't know that!" Malfoy cried joyfully, "You are dumber than I thought!"

"That's another twenty from Slytherin, and it'll be fifty if you don't leave now!" I said, still calm. Malfoy left. "Now," I said, once I knew he was well out of earshot, "I'm going to change back, this is really weird!" I looked into the mirror, scrunched up my face and consentrated on what I had looked like before, except with violet hair, all of the way past my waist.

"Sorry Nymphadora and Company," Sirius said.

"You know it's Tonks!" I said angrily.

"Sorry TONKS and Company, but I believe we have a date with Snivellus, we haven't seen him yet."

"Yes, I really missed him!" James said, "Then we'll stop and see Lily, maybe she'll go out with me this year!"

"Don't ask!" Remus warned, "Play it cool, remember. Let her ssee the real you, the one we all see."

"Okay! Okay! Good-bye all!" James called as they left.

"Bye!" We called back.

"So that's your cousin and his friends?" Anna asked, I nodded. "They're pretty cool!"

"And hot!" Beth said dreamily, "Except maybe not Peter, he reminds me of a rat."

We arrived at Hogwarts, got sorted and had the feast. This wasn't very exciting for me, but I have heard the story many times. The three most exciting things that happened were, one, when I was called and walked up to the Sorting Hat, everybody started whispering, "Didn't she have short, pink hair before?" Two, as I love attention, I grinned, then tripped over my own feet, causing everybody to laugh. I am VERY clumsy. And three, after the feast, Professor McGonagall pulled me aside, along with Sirius and James, while everyone else left. I was scareed, I had only been in the castle for an hour and a half, and I had already gotten in trouble, while Sirius and James were grinning, they obviously had gotten in touble many times before.

"I heard a very interesting story about an occurance on the train, conserning yourselves and Mr. Malfoy. Apparently, he was talking to the two of you," She motioned towards Sirius and James, "When I appeared from inside the compartment behind the two of you. Since I never take the train, it makes me nautious, and I was here anyway, could you please explain what had happened, keeping in mink, that I do know about your little secret, Miss Tonks."

We were busted. I decided to tell the truth, because 'Honestly is the best policy'. It's one of my dad's favorite muggle sayings. "I was showing everyone, that being Beth, Anna, well, Anna-Marie, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter my talent, and you were the first person who came into my mind, so I turned into you," I explained.

"I'm flattered," McGonagall said flatly, "Go on."

I giggled, "Anyway. Malfoy was giving them a hard time, so, I told him to leave. I'm guessing you know what happens next, I suppose?"

"Yes I do. I'm going to let you all off easy this time, but, Miss Tonks, please don't make it a habit of transforming into residents of this school."

"Of course, mam."

"And will you two take her up to Gryffendor Tower. I don't think she knows the way. The password is 'Metamorph'. Very appropriate, I dare say. Good-night!" McGonagall said, giving off a smile.

"Good-night!" We said, and we left.

When we were upon the fist floor, Sirius and James stopped me. "Two things," James started, but was cut off by Sirius, who said, "Accually, one question, one statement."

"Sure. Whatever," I answered and James continued, "How did you make McGonagall smile? It's almost impossible! We've only done it twice!" I shrugged, and Sirius continued for James, "And secondly, watch where we're going very carefully. It's a vital short-cut." I nodded and followed, but my attention span was short. I'll get them to explain it to me tomorrow, when I'm more awake.

When we reached a portreai of a fat lady wearing a pink, silk dress, James winked to me, as Sirius said, "Metamorph!" And the portrait swung open to reveal a cozy room with a fireplace, and many scarlet chairs, some in semi-circles, some around the fire. There were also wooden tables and chairs. Theis was the Gryffendor Common Room. Anna, Beth, Remus, and Peter all came up and asked what McGonagall had wanted.

"You explain," I told the others, "I'm exhausted!"

"We'll come with you," Anna said, dragging Beth away from the guys.

When we reached the top of the spiral staircase, we entered to door marked 'First Years'. We entered, to find five beds. I quickly rfound mein, then put on my pyjamas while telling my friends what had happened. They lausghed. I stood in front of the mirror, scrunched up my face, and consentrated. I opened my eyes to find me with short white hair, white eyes, pale lips and skin. At the horrified look on my friends' faces, I explained, "It's the mark of a Metamorphagus. You can tell if your child is one, because this is what they look like when they're born. It's vital for me to do this every night before I go to sleep, because, it makes my changing harder if I don't do it, and I could eventually loose it!" I climbed into my bed, and called good-nigt before closing the curtains. The last thought that escaped my mind before I drifted off was, 'This is going to be an awesome year!'


End file.
